


what's a Kili (legolas x Kili smut)

by captaintranduiloki



Series: Middle Earth's dirty little secrets [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, Thranduil - Fandom, hobbit - Fandom, kili - Fandom, legolas - Fandom, lotr - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Dwarves, Elves, Haldir - Freeform, Legolas - Freeform, Mirkwood, Multi, Smut, Thorinduil - Freeform, Thranduil - Freeform, fili - Freeform, kili - Freeform, kili legolas, kili tauriel, kiliel - Freeform, thorin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintranduiloki/pseuds/captaintranduiloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas found Kili wandering around and he fel into the lake, what else could he do than offer him some warm clothes.</p><p>Part 1 of 'Middle Earth's dirty little secrets' series</p>
            </blockquote>





	what's a Kili (legolas x Kili smut)

_Everything written like this is said in Elvish_

"so you are the dwarf Tauriel likes?" Legolas asks Kili who was standing in front of him. Legolas found him wondering around in the forest, when the dwarf notices the presence of the elf, he fell into the water. So offering him to go to the palace and give him some of his own clothes, so Kili's clothes could dry was the least he could do. Legolas made sure no one saw them entering the palace and going towards his chambers.

"she does like me?" Kili answered excited but the excitement immediately vanished when the elf prince turned his head and looked stern at the tall dwarf.

"So tell me dwarf, what is it that you like about us elves? And do not give me that innocent look. I have heard about Rivendell" the elfling said while he walked around Kili tabbing his shoulders.

"i don't really know. You are elegant and .. fascinating" Kili answered confused.

"we are fascinating?" Legolas answered with a seductive smirk while he sat down on his bed.  
Legolas so much liked to talk with Tauriel about how handsome this perticular dwarf was, but he couldn't. Even if something might happen between them, people expected of him to keep his mouth shut. He wasn't allowed to talk about it, just like his father wasn't allowed to talk about what happens very often between him and Thorin. Even though everybody knew of it. Legolas was quiet sure that the dwarf standing infront of him and whom was gazing in his eyes knew of it.  
"So tell me Kili. Are it the elf maiden or elf men you like best" the elf prince asked hoping to trigger something in the dwarf prince.

"uhm ..... uhm .... Maiden i guess" Kili answered stumbling after taking a deep breathe.

"You guess?" the elfling laughed  
"Kili, have you ever been with a man?" he asked suspicious and the question is answered by a slight nod to say no.  
"because i am starting to get the idea that you like the elf men better but that the idea of it scares you" 

Kili shivered when the elf prince says what he had been thinking all along. He liked Tauriel but he was blown away when he first saw the man infront of him. He would have never expected that a situation like this woould ever accure.  
 _'_ Does the elf know how much i like him? How much i desire him? How i've dreamed about him? Am i that obvious?' Kili thought to himself

Suddenly they heard footsteps outside Legolas' chambers and Kili found himself hiding behind the prince on his bed, like  that was going to work.

"legolas?!?" said Thranduil from behind the door.

"yes, Ada" Legolas answered while he gave Kili a look and raised an eyebrow.

"some dwarfscum has arrived. They are looking for a Kili. What is a Kili?" his father asked and the dwarf behind the prince crowled.  
"what was that?" Thranduil asked suspicious

"nothing Ada and Kili is one of the princes, remeber?" his son said while he poked Kili to tell him to be quiet

"Ah right. That is true. Well, have you seen him?" his father asked again

"tell him you haven't seen me. I don't want to leave" Kili whispered 

"no i have not" Legolas answered, his eyes not leaving the dwarf behind him.

"What are you doing in there? You are never in your room this time of the day. Do i need to come in?" his father said before they heard some grumbling on the other side of the door.

"no!!" Legolas suddenly screamed

A low chuckle came from his father a few seconds later  
"i think i know what you are doing in there" he said before walking away. The princes stayed quiet untill they no longer heard footsteps or Thranduil chuckling.

"thank you" the dwarf said whispering in Legolas' ear from behind.

"I lied to my father for you. You are going to pay for that" Legolas smirked mischievously. That smirk on the elf prince's face awoke a part in the dwarf, something that had been hidden all his life and it felt great to let this unstoppable force out.

"but my prince, how can i possibly do to pay my debt" Kili said with a playfull smirk

"oh you could start with taking of your shirt and boots" Legolas suggested with the same playfull smile  
And so Kili started to remove his boots and the shirt the elf prince had given him because his own were soaking wet.

“no chest hair, no large beard, no braids. Are you sure you are a dwarf” Legolas teased him while took off his own gown too. Almost his entire body reveiled itself since his leggings weren’t hiding anything.

“wow” escaped the dwarf’s mouth when he saw the bare chest of the elf prince, which was more muscular then he had expected. It was perfectly shaped and curved. Kili didn’t even notice his hand was moving towards the elf’s chest until he reached it. With his fingertips he followed every single curve until Legolas said “lay down”  
And so did the dwarf prince with a slight nod of approval. He watched the elf place kisses from the bottom of his torso up to his neck. Every kiss felt amazing, so soft and warm and Kili could feel the growing heat between his legs.

As Legolas faced him again he smirked.  
“Now Kili, tell me, which do you prefer: Elf maiden or elf men?” he asked

“elf men and especially you” the dwarf smirked before he passionately kissed the elf on top of him.  
He  moaned into his mouth as Kili grabbed his buttocks with his strong hands.  
Kili felt Legolas’ hand slowly move down his chest working its way towards his crotch.

“what do we have here?” Legolas asked teasingly after he pulled out of the kiss with a little bite o the dwarf’s lip and felt Kili’s erect cock. He moved down and his hands took hold of the dwarf’s breeches. He gave Kili one last smirk before suddenly pulling the breeches down.  
“seems like it is not only you length which taller than most dwarves’” Legolas said as the dwarf’s thick shaft popped up.

“really!?” Kili asks innocently while he looked up.

“I don’t know. It was just supposed to arouse you even more” Legolas said

“Oh” Kili said a bit disappointed  
“OH!” he almost screams as the elf prince suddenly puts the dwarf’s shaft in his mouth and started sucking.  
“ah … What are … You doing?” Kili asked because he had never felt something like this before

“starting something you will never forget” The elf said with a smirk. As he pulled away he licked the tip of the shaft while his eyes didn’t leave the dwarf’s. Kili took legolas’ hand to his mouth and  started sucking on his fingers. That was the sign that told the elfling that he could continue. The last bit of fear for the unknown experience had faded in Kili’s eyes and he couldn’t wait to feel all of this wonderful elf prince.

It didn’t take long before the dwarf started panting and he grabbed the elf’s hair.  
Legolas grabbed Kili's hips to get more grib and sucked harder which caused the dwarf's head to fly back aginst the pillow.  
"Legolas, i'm g ... g ... go .... going to come" The dwarf warned the elf who didn't stop. Legolas pulled away just before Kili climaxed and lay panting on his bed with his eyes closed.

As Legolas trailed kisses up his chest, Kili opened his eyes. Not much later he looked right in the eyes of the elf.

"top or bottom?" Legolas asks

"What?!" Kili asked confused

"are you a top or a bottom?" The elf prince asked again after he kissed the man beneath him

"top" Kili answered not exactly knowing what it meant.

"That's what they all say" The elf said chuckling before grabbing a little bottle of oil from his drawer and putting some on his hands.

"what do you mean with that?" Kili asked suspicious just before the elf stuck a finger inside of him. The dwarf gasped in response. 

"you like that, do you not?" Legolas asked Kili who nodded to say yes. Kili moaned as the elf's second finger breeched him.   
"you are definitly a bottom" the elfling said before he twist his fingers

"OH!" the dwarf prince gasped and all the elf did was chuckle.

 Kili lifted Legolas' head so he was able to kiss him. 

"are you ready?" The elf prince asked and the Kili nodded approvingly. The elf pulled his leggings down and threw Kili's legs over his shoulders. Just before he entered the dwarf, he stopped

"Look at me. I want to always remember this" he said waiting untill the dwarf's lustfull eyes were looking into his and as soon they did he pushed his lenght inside. Out of reflex Kili scratched the elf's back, leaving bloody trails. 

"what was that?" Legolas chuckled while he thrusted into the dwarf prince with a slow pace.

"sorry" Kili answered gasping from the feeling of the sensation he never had before.

"Don't be" Legolas stated before he kissed the other man passionately which caused a moan from Kili's lips. 

"you are so tight" Legolas moaned into the kiss. He felt the dwarf's hands slide to his buttocks  as he felt himself getting closer to his climax and increased his pace.

Not much later a loud moan came from the dwarf's mouth and he started panting.

"what are you doing?" Kili asked as Legolas suddenly pulled out and got up.

"just lay down" he said and so did the dwarf. The elf prince locked one of Kili's legs with his arm against his chest and put his shaft back in, trying to find the right angle. As soon as he found that angle his thrust because harder and faster.

As looked at Kili's face he saw that he wasn't the only one who was close to his orgasm and stated stroking the dwarf's lenght.

"legolas" the tall dwarf moaned just before he came and only a few seconds the elf himself climaxed too. Kili felt the warm elfcum fill his hole and loved it.  
Legolas waited a few seconds before he pulled out and let himself fall next to Kili on the bed.

 

~ meanwhile in the throneroom

Tauriel came in after the searche party for Kili

"No sign of the dwarf prince, my lord" she said

His head turned in shock when he heard her voice

"Tauriel?! I thought you were upstairs with Legolas" Thranduil said confused

"No, why would you think that, my lord? I fave not seen your son the whole day" she answered.

"But then who is with him?" Thranduil asked while he started walking towards his son's chambers.

~

Legolas and Kili shocked when they heard foodsteps and rumbling keys coming closer.  
"hide underneath the bed and some underwear on" Legolas whispered and Kili nodded. The dwarf managed to get underneath the bed just before Thranduil stormed in.

"who is with you?" He said while he looked at his son laying on his bed naked underneath the blankets looking innocently  and shocked at his father.

"with no one" his son said before Tauriel came in and the elven king noticed something underneath the bed, some one. 

 _"Tauriel, leave!"_  Thranduil commanded  
"Come out from underneath the bed, who ever you are" he said as soon as Tauriel was gone and he looked back at his son who's face was even more shocked by now. Thranduil looked strange at the dwarf who appeared.  
"a dwarf?" he said sassy and raised an eyebrow  
"what is your name?"

"I'm Kili" the dwarf said looking at the ground. Thranduil's eyes switched from the dwarf to his son and back to the dwarf a couple of times before he raised his shoulders and said  
"well, do what you please. Just make sure not too many people find out about it"   
After that the elven king left and Kili and Legolas gave eachother a weird look.

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a smut collection called Middle Earth's dirty little secrets  
> each part is a different ship  
> the collection follows one major storyline but all parts can easily be read on it's own
> 
> let me know if you like it and if you want certain ships


End file.
